Young to be Young
by BoaSanAmorsito13
Summary: Chase Young a citado a Omi para "Aclarar algunas cosas" en su palacio,solos; cubriendo en realidad sus sucias y maliciosas intenciones con el;pero el pasar de los años a logrado que Omi madure, no solo físicamente,como cree ¿En verdad cree que Omi solo tiene 14 años?...Omi le expondrá una segunda cara que nadie, excepto el, conocerá...¿Qué tan infantil eres en realidad Chase Young?


_**Young to be Young**_

Nos encontramos en el palacio de Chase Young, quien esperaba cerca de la entrada a cierto visitante especial, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que se conocían? La imagen del pequeño se le cruzo por la mente, pero luego negó con la cabeza; el, ya no lucia así.

El tiempo ha pasado de forma algo rápida. Incluso desde la última vez que lo vio fue como hac meses atrás, ya que en este transcurso de tiempo no aparecía un Shen Gong Wu que valiera la pena conseguir, pero ver que el chico ya se había vuelto a tan corta edad muy apuesto; pero no solo su cuerpo le llamo la atención, sino que sus habilidades lograron aumentar muy considerablemente, hizo un gran cambio de planes.

No se había tomado estos meses en vano, hoy seria el día en que comenzaría con su plan de volver a Omi su pareja permanente, iniciando todo con una nota en su cuarto, citándolo a el, a venir acá, en cierta hora especifica, sin la compañía o el saber de ello de sus demás "amigos", con la excusa de "Aclarar algunas cosas".Sonrío para sus adentros.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Pregunto un extrañado muchacho afuera de la entrada.

Con lentitud hizo su aparición enfrente del muchacho con su típica sonrisa, y con su mano dándole un cordial saludo, incitándole a entrar al guerrero del agua -¿Ah? ¡Chase Young!- Dijo con sorpresa Omi…. El cual no dudo en no aceptar la invitación.

-Un gusto en volver a encontrarnos….Joven Monje- Respondió con sencillez, intentando esconder sus verdaderas oscuras intenciones.

-Ah pasado un tiempo, Chase Young- Dijo Omi sonriendo tranquilo.

-Lo mismo digo- Contesto con un tono aterciopelado el guerrero más alto, mientras se acercaba hasta estar frente a frente al muchacho. 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Omi se le quedo viendo asombrado unos instantes para luego decir en voz alta-¡Te has achicado! o ¿Es encogido?- Pregunto confundido. Ciertamente antes había una gran diferencia de tamaños, pero Omi que había dado un "pequeño" estirón, le hacia falta solo una cabeza más, para estar del mismo tamaño que Chase.

-Para nada, tu eres el que ha crecido, "pequeño"- Respondió tranquilo.

-¿Enserio?- Pregunto para luego examinarlo de los pies a la cabeza. Tenía razón, el seguía siendo del mismo tamaño. Sonrío divertido, ya que no pudo evitar imaginar a un Chase Young más chaparro que el. No queriendo decir algo grosero intento cambiar un poco el tema- Bueno, no solo he mejorado mi cuerpo- Dijo de forma simple.

-Ya lo creo- Le sonrío malicioso Chase.

-¿Sabes? Mi forma de hablar ha mejorado, incluso he podido enfocarme a estudiar otros idiomas, lo suficiente para entender mejor el Ingles- Dijo Omi orgulloso de si mismo.

-Eso es algo interesante Omi. Me alegro por ti-…..-Dijo con felicidad falsa.

-¿Cuál es el asunto tan importante para citarme a solas? ¿Por fin piensas dejar el lado de la maldad?- Pregunto un poco esperanzado Omi, aun sabiendo que no seria así.

-Ante tú duda, lamento decepcionarte joven monje, pero no pienso cambiar de bando. La verdadera razón, es más simple de lo que piensas…Ya estas empezando a madurar, y por ello, habrá cosas que solo una persona en especial puede explicarte- Dijo sonriendo oscuramente mientras se acercaba un poco más al rostro de su "presa".

\- ¿Si? ¿Cosas como que?- Pregunto aun sin entender.

\- Déjame enseñarte…- Dijo con lentitud, mientras su nariz rozaba la de Omi, sus ojos demostraban a un depredador hambriento. Al estar casi por tocar sus labios, Omi de repente se alejo de el y solo para soltar por varios minutos una risa ahogada. El guerrero más grande se quedo viéndole reír, entre serio y molesto, hasta ver que Omi recuperaba el aliento, limpiándose una lagrimita del ojo-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Pregunto irritado.

-Oh, eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Chase Young, tener sentimientos hacia mi, no lo dudo, ¿Quién no amaría a alguien como yo?- Dijo egocéntricamente mientras inflaba el pecho, pero luego se relajo para continuar -Pero no creo poder corresponderte- Sonrío de lado -No por ahora- Agrego por ultimo con confianza.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos-¿Me estas rechazando?- Pregunto de forma sorprendida y ofendida, luciendo fuera de lugar, de su propio carácter.

Omi se sorprendió de la cara que había puesto Chase Young, agradecía que el pasar de los años le ayudaran mucho a controlar sus emociones como ahora, por que sino, se estaría riendo a todo pulmón, no podía evitar ver que cómico y adorable llego a ser su gesto del "gran Chase Young"…-No, solo lo estoy…..-Se detuvo un momento a pensar poniendo su dedo en la barbilla para verse más "serio", necesitaba recordar la palabra correcta para aclararle.- Desplazando- Mientras colocaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de Chase Young. Era cierto, el también le "gustaba" de la misma forma, pero…

-¿No estas siendo muy petulante, joven monje?..- Dijo algo molesto, mientras se alejaba del dedo de Omi de forma algo brusca- ¿Crees que no puedo hacerte cambiar te opinión?- Le pregunto de forma maliciosa y más oscura.

"Que adorable" Pensó Omi, y negó la cabeza sonriéndole ahora con superioridad. ¿Debería decirle también que no solo había madurado en su actitud, si no, en ciertos aspectos? Emmm….¿Sexuales?...Nah, era mejor dejarlo como sorpresa.

-Eso se puede arreglar de una forma muy simple- Dijo acercándose peligrosamente, mientras con su mano derecha sujetaba la cadera de Omi, sin perderle la vista.

Para su impresión, el joven monje ni se inmuto, mucho menos sorprendió por la descarada acción, únicamente le observaba con una gran calma.

Una gran sonrisa se deslizo por su boca-No, no lo creo, Kimiko me advirtió que si quería buscar pareja, la edad era muy importante, no puedo estar con alguien que sea demasiado joven para mí- dijo con tono de tener toda la razón del mundo- Debo de ser sincero, inclusive tu nombre te hace sonar más lindo- Termino de decir, con gracia.

¿Su nombre?...Chase Young…Young…Young=Joven….

-Mi nombre no tiene nada que ver con mi edad Omi, es solo un ap- Antes de intentar explicarse Omi le interrumpió con un movimiento de manos para que se detenga.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Eso ya lo se, no soy tan ingenuo- Contesto alegre.

El guerrero más alto estando serio, levanto una ceja, queriéndole decir "explícame"

-No puedo salir con un "niño" -Dijo Omi de forma sencilla.

Chase Young le quedo viendo al guerrero del agua como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera salido-Omi…. ¿Sabes que tengo 1514 años, verdad?- Pregunto.

-Y yo 1528- Contesto Omi de forma mecánica.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto casi como un susurro y de una forma anonadada.

Omi le quedo viendo por unos segundos, has recordar que…-¡Oh, es cierto, tú no lo sabias!- Dijo entre algo atontado- Lo siento- Se disculpo mientras sonreía.

-¡¿Cómo que 1528?!- Pregunto entre una rara mezcla de confusión, molestia y asombro.

Omi medito un momento sus palabras, para responder con burla-Ya hablaremos de ello, cuando seas más grande- Era la primera vez que veía a Chase Young tan confundido, una ocasión así no tenia que desperdiciarse, que lo tomara algo así como "pequeña venganza" por los engaños de años posteriores…Haber que tan lejos podía llegar.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto casi sin creer lo que le decía- ¡NO! ¡Necesito una explicación inmediatamente!- Exigió el guerrero más alto casi gritando.

-¿Hum?- Resonó con más burla. Este no era el Chase Young que hace años conocía, este era un nuevo lado que el había descubierto y bueno, ¿Por qué no sacar provecho?...- Aun asiendo rabieta, no te lo diré- Dijo con tono cantarín muy descarado.

-¡No estoy haciendo ninguna rabieta, únicamente t-…. Antes de poder terminar su oración dos manos sujetaron sorpresivamente sus mejillas, para jalarlo y finalmente juntar sus labios con los de Omi. Una chispa hizo sentir todo su cuerpo un cosquilleo.

Chase no lo noto en lo absoluto, pero un rojizo color cubrió su rostro, fue un gran placer para la vista de Omi, y en poco tiempo una lengua habilidosa abrió la boca del otro para empezar así una guerra de lenguas; que tristemente Chase Young perdió al instante sin más opciones, opto por cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por el momento.

Estuvieron así por cinco, o más minutos…

Hasta que Omi lo soltó y un "plop" morboso salio de ambos labios, al verle, era tan hermoso, un Chase Young sonrojado, en busca de aire, con los ojos entre abiertos y con un hilo de baba escurriendo a un lado. Aun estando algo cerca, con mirada depredadora y con un tono de voz malicioso, igual de oscuro que el mismísimo Chase Young….-Que lindo eres, siendo tan infantil- le murmuro en frente de su cara. Los ojos de Chase Young además de abrirse cómicamente, los colores se le subieron a la cara...

Omi aun sonriendo, se alejo por fin de él, camino hasta estar de nuevo fuera de la entrada del palacio, volteo su rostro y con su sonrisa calida de siempre-¡Nos vemos Chase Young!- Grito para de salir corriendo y riendo, hasta que salto a la nada y poco después verse siendo elevado por un gran dragón, quien más ni menos, era Dojo.

Chase Young estaba hecho piedra… ¿Su plan? A la basura ¿Omi, inocente? Falso…

Mientras tanto el guerrero del agua y su amigo Dragón…

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Cómo te fue Omi? ¿Te hizo algo?¿Acaso te revelo su próximo plan malvado?- Pregunto Dojo nervioso y preocupado. Ya que había sido el único en saber de la reunión entre ambos, siendo el en llevarlo y traerlo de vuelta a casa.

-Estoy bien- Dijo con su tono alegre de siempre-…Bueno, ahora que lo preguntas….-Antes de mencionarle lo interesante que había descubierto….

-¡Yo no soy el más joven acá!¡¿Sabes?!- Se escucho por todo el lugar, el gritar/rugir de forma estruendosa y escandalosa a Chase Young.

Ah, tal vez, ahora en adelante el guerrero reptil, debía afrontar la realidad, y aceptar estar ahora en adelante, el encontrarse abajo de la cadena alimenticia, ya que el pequeño gatito se había convertido en un gran, y molesto león.

Dojo y Omi que había voltearon de repente al oír el enorme grito frustrado, voltearon a verse entre los dos, ambos lucían igual de sorprendidos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Le pregunto un atemorizado Dojo a Omi. Su respuesta no puso ser resuelta, ya que todo el camino regreso a casa, Omi se la pasó riendo a carcajada limpia.


End file.
